


Nightmares From Down Under

by BettyHT



Series: Guitar Blues [5]
Category: Bonanza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-19 00:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettyHT/pseuds/BettyHT
Summary: Fifth in the Guitar Blues series:  Lyn begins to have nightmares about what happened with Maxwell, but that only gets worse when Maxwell gets there in his plan to exact revenge.  However he's never faced anyone as formidable as the Cartwrights.





	Nightmares From Down Under

Nightmares From Down Under

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

Chapter 1

Lyn cried out as Maxwell grabbed her arm and pushed her to the floor. Adam came rushing into the room to rescue her but was unarmed. Maxwell raised his gun and shot, and Adam fell to the floor with blood pooling around him.

Lyn awoke screaming, and Adam was startled awake and looked wildly about to see what had happened. Realizing that Lyn had awakened from a nightmare, he embraced her and pulled her close. Soon he heard others moving about in the hall and called out that everything was all right. He knew that once again, Aubrey and Scouser would soothe the children if they were awakened by this episode as they had been the last two nights when Lyn screamed in the midst of a nightmare. He resolved to stay awake each night until this nightmare came to her again and calm her before she awakened. It had been a rough time at night lately, and he didn't know why. Had he known what had really happened to lead to his wife's turmoil, he would have been worried sick about the safety of his family. The current crisis had begun much earlier but he was unaware of what had happened.

Schooners were making more and more trips between Australia and the United States carrying people and cargo both ways. It was a profitable route so many ships were using it. The day that Scouser got off the schooner in San Francisco, another ship from Australia was already there and passengers had already disembarked. It wasn't as if Michael "Scouser" Harrison would have recognized any of them anyway. But when he disembarked, there was a pair of eyes watching him. The pair of eyes belonged to a man who wanted him to suffer in the worst possible way. Losing his sister would be the best torture of all. To let him suffer months before killing him would possibly satisfy some of the blood lust in the watcher. But Adam Cartwright had to suffer too as did his wife, Scouser's sister Lyn, who the man felt was ultimately responsible for all of it. The final result, the man decided was that they all needed to die for him to feel avenged.

For several days, the stranger lingered in San Francisco slowly making contacts and arranging his finances. Finally he boarded a steamer bound for Sacramento where he would make a connection to the stage line to travel to Virginia City. There he would do more research and formulate a plan of action. He had lots of experiences doing both, and actually he found that the prospect of what he endeavored to do was invigorating. Walking in San Francisco with its many hills and slopes aggravated his leg and he was forced to buy a cane. He had discarded the last one before boarding the ship in Sydney and had thought he would be stronger by now. The damn doctors had apparently been correct when they said his leg would never be strong, and that was another wrong that had to be avenged. The wrongs he tallied included a disabled right hand from being shot by that damn Cartwright, a left leg with half the calf missing due to bites that got infected, and a voice that would scare anyone when he forced air through his damaged throat to say only what he needed to say. Talking and swallowing were painful reminders of the day he almost died at Scouser's hand. In addition, he was a wanted man in his adopted homeland. Soon he would be a wanted man here too, but the prospect didn't worry him at all.

In Virginia City, Adam and Scouser were at his offices. Adam had asked Scouser to take a look at their holdings and see what he thought.

"Now you keep saying our holdings but these are all your investments, you and Lyn."

"Much of the cash we used to make these investments came from selling the import/export business and some of the mines in which you were one third owner or half owner. When we thought you were dead, Lyn inherited. You're alive so your share is still yours. So as soon as the lawyers finish the paperwork, you will officially be an owner of the mines here and the properties in Australia that Lyn and I own. One third set right with you?"

"You are an upright bloke just like Lyn told me in that first letter she sent me telling all about the sick man recuperating in my bedroom at my parents' house. It sets just right with me. Now what do I do to make myself useful here?"

"We'll have to sit down and work on the division of duties. First, though, Hoss may ask for my help this week and next, and we need to get some work done so I can be gone if he does ask. I want to take you to the mines and introduce you and show you what contracts we have and what deliveries to expect as well as the work I have scheduled. With your experience, you should have no trouble taking over as needed."

Adam and Scouser spent the rest of the day visiting mining properties where Scouser was introduced as Michael Harrison, one of the owners. He looked at Adam when he was introduced that way and once they had some privacy, Adam explained.

"You're new here. Hoss uses his nickname but everyone knows him, and knows he's a Cartwright, so he has no problem being addressed as Hoss. You're a big man, but they don't know you. You'll have to prove yourself to these men. As you make friends, tell them to call you Scouser. The others will see that, and it'll be just like a club they'll want to join. Knowing you, it won't take long."

"Well you aren't just a pretty bloke then, mate, you got a clever mind too."

Adam shook his head. These Harrison siblings were just as good at sass as he was, and he was outnumbered now. He started to think twice about curbing AC's tongue. He was six now and very smart. He might come in handy in verbal sparring as long as he took his father's side.

Late in the day, Adam and Scouser returned home for dinner. Scouser thanked Lyn for the partnership because he knew Adam would never have done what he did without talking it out thoroughly with her. Lyn looked tired though. Lyn had begun having nightmares soon after Scouser's return. They had begun the first night after she took the carriage to town to pick up some supplies. She had seen a man in her peripheral vision who caused her heart to race. She turned and saw that there was a man in the store who had the same build as Maxwell but his voice was hoarse and raspy and it was impossible to tell the origin when he addressed the clerk in the mercantile. The very thin man walked with a severe limp, and was heavily bearded and gray. He leaned on a cane and had to be much older than Maxwell.

Once Lyn returned home, she retrieved her pistol and put it in her skirt pocket, but that night woke up screaming. The children and the adults were all awakened. Aubrey settled the twins down, Scouser rocked Beth back to sleep, and Adam soothed AC before returning to Lyn's side.

"What was your nightmare about?"

"Do you have to ask? What is the only thing I ever have nightmares about?"

"But he's dead. Scouser said he left his body laying on the side of a river in Queensland. We're here in Nevada. You're safe now. Why did the nightmare happen again? Did something upset you today?"

"I saw a man in town and he looked like Maxwell. I know, I know, he's dead. Well this man is too old and weak looking, and his voice is horrible, and he walks with a cane but still limps. I know it's silly but something about him made me think of Maxwell and all those terrible memories came flooding back."

Adam knew exactly what she meant. Maxwell had assaulted her, tried to kill her son on one occasion and him on another, killed her parents, and had Scouser kidnapped and forced into hard labor on a banana plantation.

"What can I do for you?"

"Just hold me. You make me feel safe. Just hold me."

Each night seemed to be a repeat of the first night with the nightmare except after three nights in a row, Adam stayed awake until she started to thrash about and awakened her before the terror became so awful she screamed. He would pull her even more closely to him and tightly wrap his arms around her until she was fully awakened and calm. With her head tucked under his chin against his chest, she would fall asleep again in his arms listening to his heart beat and sleep the rest of the night. Nothing they did before Lyn fell asleep seemed to make any difference. Both of them were sleep deprived after a number of nights like that.

 

Chapter 2

The spring rains had been relentless and hampered the roundup. With the boom in mining again, a lot of men took the mine jobs to get out of the seven day work week of spring ranching and to get out of the rain. Hoss was at a loss as to how to get enough men to finish the spring roundup and drive the herd to market.

"You do have two brothers who would help if you asked them."

"Pa, Joe's got that new baby at home, and Adam has four children and those twins are still so young. I hate to ask them and have them take more time away from home. They both have a lot to do too."

"Yes, but Adam has several people who can handle his workload while he's gone. With Scouser there now, he has an able partner to handle the mines and the paperwork. Joe's horse contracts have months left on them, and I'm sure you would help him in return. And don't forget that you and Laurie have a baby here too, and it isn't fair to them for you to be gone all the time trying to get this job done. You leave before dawn and get back after dark on the days you don't stay out there."

"I suppose I should ask."

"Yes, your brothers would feel bad if they knew you didn't ask for help when you needed it."

"After church today, I'll ask em."

At church, the Cartwright clan now took up two full rows. Ben, Hoss with Laurie and their daughter sat in the front with Joe and Alice and their daughter. Adam took the whole second row with Lyn, his four children, and Scouser. The first time Scouser showed up for services, there had been open-mouthed wonder at his size and musculature. Hoss was big but Scouser looked bigger unless he was standing right next to Hoss. It was an imposing presence with just a hint of danger that made people take a step back when they saw him. Sweet Hoss with his ready smile never intimidated anyone unless he got mad.

There was no one like Scouser which made him instantly recognizable to the bearded man watching from the periphery of the crowd. The lurker followed the group into the church and took a seat in back. He listened attentively to the sermon even as he disagreed with it. He would not love these neighbors but he would know them. He had been shocked to see Adam and his wife arrive with four children. She was just another sheilah as far as he was concerned now. He would get his revenge but his desire for her was gone. He followed behind the group as they left the church and gathered at their conveyances. It was clear it was a close family as he had been told in town. He listened and heard what he needed to hear and left before anyone could be suspicious seeing him lingering there.

Lyn felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. It was the same feeling she had in town during the week when she had taken AC to pick up supplies. She looked around and saw nothing suspicious. She saw many people she had met over the previous year and a half that they had been here. She saw some strangers but none who appeared threatening. She knew she was getting spooked again and still couldn't determine why it was happening.

That night Lyn had another nightmare, but Adam wasn't there. He and Scouser had been called to one of the mines because the men had opened up a section that had started to flood. They needed Adam's engineering as well as Scouser's experience to work out a solution. Lyn stayed awaked after her nightmare. She and Aubrey had gotten the children settled, and then Lyn had sent Aubrey to bed as she sat downstairs and drank hot chocolate. When Adam walked in the door looking exhausted, he saw Lyn and knew she had been awakened by a nightmare.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here. Perhaps we need to talk to Paul. You can't keep going like this."

"I know. And neither can you. You're exhausted. You never get the sleep you need any more."

"I'll be fine. I have to check back with the mine in the morning, and then go help Hoss. Will you promise to go talk to Paul. At least ask him. You might ask Hop Sing too, or have Kim ask. He often has a potion or a tea that will help."

"All right. Where's Scouser?"

"He stayed at the mine. He'll sleep in the office there so they can get him quickly if they need him. I think we have the problem resolved though. Hopefully that's what I'll find when I check in tomorrow morning. Come now, let's go to bed."

"I don't think I can sleep."

"Well then we'll find something else to do until you're tired enough to sleep."

All too early the next morning, Adam was up and heading out. He had slipped out of bed very carefully because Lyn was sleeping. That was such a welcome sight he couldn't bear the thought of waking her. He stood for a moment appreciating the view. Her face was so serene in sleep and haloed by her dark hair that was loose and tumbled about her on the pillow. He had to force himself to leave. He had breakfast because Kim was always ready for him in the morning. Then he rode to the mine to find that Scouser was up and had the second crew in working on shoring up the mind and pumping out the water. Adam walked with Scouser into the mine as close as they could get to the weak area and appraised the progress.

"Looks good. If all goes well, we can have everyone back to work tomorrow on schedule. It was a good idea to have someone watching here on Sunday. This would have been much worse if we had just discovered it this morning."

"This was one of the things I did in the mines back home. When we weren't working them actively, we had a watchman on hand. Mostly it was to prevent anyone working the mine to steal some opals, but it worked well too to know that we would get immediate notice of any problem."

"Well, I need to head out to the ranch to help Hoss with the roundup."

"You look like you ought to be headed home to get some sleep."

Adam just nodded. Sometimes, you just had to dig in and forget about sleep. He had done it before. Once he reached the roundup, it was nearly ten. Hoss sent him to go help Joe in a canyon where a bunch of cattle were scattered. It was brushy and difficult to move all the cows out and it took most of the day. When they returned with those cattle, Hoss asked if they could go help another crew who hadn't yet returned. Once they got to the plateau, they could see that the men were having a lot of trouble with one steer. As they got closer, Joe suggested they ought to get a rope on that one and hold it back until the others could be driven down below. Adam was on an unfamiliar horse because his first horse had picked up a stone and the horse he had now had only been green broke and trained the previous fall. He had to fight the animal for everything he wanted him to do.

"Adam, with that ornery horse of yours, why don't you stay and hold that steer until we get the rest out of here."

"Well, Joe, I was thinking that you could do that since your horse is well schooled and you would have a lot less trouble with this ornery one."

"Well I've been working since seven this morning and you didn't get here till ten. Seems like if anyone ought to have a longer day, it's you."

Adam heard the edge in Joe's voice and was too tired to consider an argument with him so he acquiesced. He held the loco steer until the others were well down the mountain. Finally, he loosed the rope a little so the steer could start moving, and it went the wrong way. His horse went with him despite Adam's efforts to turn him. He was wondering who had thought this horse was ever going to make a cow pony. It took quite a bit of time to turn the horse and then get the stubborn steer headed in the right direction. Just as Adam was moving downhill, he felt a stinging in his back at the same time he heard the distant retort of a rifle. He fell and the horse took off running but not toward the herd. It ran in the opposite direction with the rope tying the steer to the pommel still attached.

Down at the main gathering point for the roundup, the men heard the rifle echo. It sounded like it was a long way off and well up the mountain. Hearing no more shots, they assumed it was someone hunting, and they had been successful. What they didn't know was that it was someone hunting and he had taken down his prey. Now he was riding away, thinking of how he would accomplish the second part of his plan to get the two men out of the way so he could get to the main target of his vengeance. He wasn't concerned at this point if Adam was alive or dead. He was hurt and out of the way. If he lived, so much the better so he could suffer more when his wife was targeted.

A few men were staying to nighthawk the herd. Everyone else rode home. Joe assumed Adam would head directly home once he brought the single steer back. He also assumed Adam would not need any help with one steer. He reached home in time to have dinner with his family as did Hoss at the main house. Ben was working and Hoss and Laurie were sitting on the settee with their daughter when they heard a rider coming in. Hoss answered the door to find Scouser.

"Do you blokes know where Adam is? He didn't come home and Lyn is a wreck."

"He was right behind us. He should have been home hours ago."

"Hoss, did you see him riding for home?"

"No, Pa, he was working with Joe. Joe said they had a loco steer and Adam was bringing him down on a rope. I didn't think nothing of it. Adam could handle that with one arm tied behind his back."

"Why didn't Joe do it? He's been working cattle for the last seven years and Adam hasn't."

"I guess Joe was peeved that Adam didn't show up until ten this morning."

"That's because he was at the Silver Hill mine with me last night and early this morning. We had some flooding to deal with. He hardly had any sleep last night."

Both Hoss and Ben were surprised at that. Adam should have said something. They hoped he had not had an accident due to being overtired.

"Hoss, wake Jamie and let's go talk to Joe and find out exactly where to start looking. It's going to take some time to get up there in the dark."

"Ben, there's good moonlight out there. I was able to ride here at a good pace."

Once the men were at Joe's house and explained the situation, he started feeling very guilty.

"Joe, it wasn't your fault. Adam just never said anything. There was no way to know. But I'm worried about our brother now because there should have been no problem with that beeve on a rope, so something else happened."

"C'mon son, we have lanterns and torches too because it's been so wet lately we don't have to worry about starting a wildfire. We're going to go find him."

 

Chapter 3

For Adam, the ordeal had been going on for hours. When he fell, he landed facedown. Each breath was a struggle. Dust and grit clung to his hands, his face, and his clothing. Every time he tried to push himself up, he felt searing pain from his shoulder blade. He was sure it was broken. He didn't know how much he was bleeding. It was too dark to see the trail he must have left on the ground as he crawled to cover. He had pushed himself with his legs and used his right arm to try to smooth the slide so his left side wouldn't stab him with pain so great he feared passing out. Minute after excruciating minute he pushed himself toward cover. He had no jacket or blanket and the temperature plummeted up here in the spring. With the little clear thinking he had he knew he had to get away from the open area where the wind was blowing and stealing his body heat or he would die before he could be rescued. Crawling to an area of rocks and scrub trees and brush had been agony but at least temporarily he felt warmer out of the wind once he got there.

Adam pictured Lyn and the children as he lay there and hoped there would not be another funeral she would have to endure. He prayed then that he would see his wife and children again. A tear slipped out and down his cheek as he thought of his children and that they might have to face a life without a father. He had been so careful for years now to avoid dangerous situations as much as possible so he could be there for his children. Now some unseen unknown threat from a distance had struck at him. He tried to think when the pain allowed him any respite, but he could not think of anyone who wanted him dead.

And Adam knew for a certainty that the shot had been meant to kill. If it had not hit his shoulder blade, he would have died. That and the distance that robbed the shot of some of its power by diminishing its velocity were the only reasons he still lived. Now he had to draw on all the stubbornness he possessed to try to live until he could be found. Then as darkness descended and the temperature dropped, he started shivering uncontrollably until the shock, cold, pain, and blood loss caused him to lose consciousness. He never heard the gunshots nor the voices calling to him many hours later.

"Pa, he's got to be near here. This is where we had that steer roped. Adam has to be between here and the herd down below."

"Mate, he ain't answering our calls. He's either hurt so bad he can't or he's not here."

None of them liked to consider that first possibility. It was very cold up here. Adam had his jacket and a blanket on his horse but if he had stopped voluntarily, they should be able to see a campfire or smell wood smoke and there was nothing. Joe drew his pistol and fired three more shots. They waited but there was no reply just as they had heard nothing in the hours they had been searching. The men watching the herd down below said they had not seen Adam so he had to be up here somewhere.

Out in the open area where Joe said Adam had been holding the steer, Hoss was walking a pattern holding his torch near the ground. So far all he had found was a mess of tracks of cattle and horses. The others stayed out of the area so he could look for tracks. He and Adam were by far the best trackers in the family. The others had to wait to see if Hoss found anything.

As they waited, Joe thought he heard a horse neighing further up the mountain. He and Jamie went to investigate. A short time later, they returned with the horse Adam had been riding.

"That steer was still tied to the pommel. There was no sign of Adam. We let the steer go."

Now they knew Adam had not ridden from this area. He was here somewhere without a horse or any of his supplies. Suddenly Hoss stopped. Something or someone had been dragged or slid along the ground where he was. He carefully examined the marks and saw dark spots along the track. He started following the track and when he had gone about fifty feet toward the rocks on the hillside, he suddenly let out a yell. His torch had reflected from Adam's pistol.

"He's over here."

Ben, Joe, Jamie, and Scouser quickly dismounted and ran to where Hoss was kneeling. Hoss had his hand under Adam's nose and was bent over shielding him from the wind and from the view of the others too in the process.

"Lordy, get some blankets and get a fire going. He's cold as ice. He's shot or hurt too, but I don't know where yet. I got blood on my hand when I turned him so it's his shoulder or his back I think."

"Hoss?"

"Pa, he's alive. I can feel him breathing but it's shallow. We gotta get him warm as fast as we can."

As they moved Adam and the lanterns were set on the ground, it was clear that he had a wound in his back probably from a bullet.

"I don't know if it's a through-and-through or if the bullet is still in there."

Ben retrieved a wad of bandages from his saddlebag and Hoss pressed it against the wound in Adam's back. Scouser stripped off his heavy coat and wrapped it tightly around Adam. Hoss handed him a blanket that he wrapped around the coat. Scouser pulled Adam into a seated position and wrapped his arms around the wounded man. Ben took another blanket and wrapped it around Adam's legs that he lifted and laid over his own legs. Hoss took off his heavy buffalo coat and laid it over Adam's lower body as well. Scouser and Ben sat there with Adam as Hoss and Joe collected firewood. Once there was a fire roaring, they moved him closer to the fire but continued to hold him so he wouldn't lie on the cold ground that could leach the heat from his body. Hoss and Joe did an emergency lean-to frame over the three men. Jamie collected pine boughs to spread over the frame. By the time they were finished, Adam was noticeably warmer.

As Adam was warmed and became more aware of his surroundings, he also began to moan in pain, and grimace. Ben laid Adam's legs down toward the fire and moved to open the coverings and Scouser helped by pulling open the coat and blanket. Ben could find no wound on his chest or abdomen so Scouser leaned Adam forward and again he moaned but now all could see the injury. He had been backshot and the bullet was still in there. There was not much bleeding but his back and shirt were bloody indicating he had lost perhaps a lot of blood already, but at least the cold had slowed the bleeding. They wrapped the coat and blanket around him again. The cold was more of a threat now than the wound.

"Joseph, at first light . . ."

"Yes, I'll get the chuck wagon from down below up here, Pa. We'll get Adam home. I'll send one of the men for the doc, and Shorty will go tell Lyn."

Hoss and Scouser were each wrapped in a blanket now sitting on either side of Adam. Their bulk added more windbreak that conserved body heat. Ben, Jamie, and Joe continued to feed the fire. In just an hour or so, they could begin the move down the mountain and toward home. It was a very long hour as Adam moaned in pain and they could do nothing to help him. As dawn broke, Adam regained consciousness. He moaned in pain, grimaced, and then locked his jaw so he wouldn't yell out. They could all see the effort he was making.

"Does it hurt a lot, son?"

"Only when I breathe or move." was a pained, whispered response.

Even in the dire straits in which Adam found himself, the sass and irreverent attitude was still there even if he was just making fun of himself and his predicament no matter how much it hurt. Ben shook his head at his son. He never could just say how he felt. He always wanted to spare the others from worrying too much. It was good though to hear him speak and know that he had his senses. All of them had worried that the extreme conditions may have caused even more damage than his bullet ravaged shoulder.

Once the chuck wagon was emptied and driven up to the clearing where Adam lay, the men placed the blankets in a thick pad on the bed of the wagon. Then all four men worked together to lift Adam and place him in the wagon. Getting him next to the wagon had caused him to grimace and lock his jaw, but what happened next caused them to feel a stab into their hearts. Hoss slipped his hands under Adam's shoulders to lift him into the wagon and he screamed in pain. Hoss stopped and the other three resumed their places. Beads of sweat had broken out on Adam's face and Hoss had tears in his eyes for the pain his brother was suffering.

"We need to find a better way of lifting him into the wagon."

"Pa, if we laid him on a blanket, Scouser and Hoss could lift him in over the side. You, Jamie, and I could be in the wagon and take him from there to settle him in on the blankets."

So that's what they did, and although it was a better plan, they could see the pain every movement brought to Adam. Once safely deposited on the pile of blankets in the wagon, Adam gave himself over to the exhaustion and pain and passed out. If only he could have stayed that way. The men had searched but they had no laudanum with them or alcohol. Adam would have to endure this without anything to soothe any of the pain away.

Hoss drove the wagon and did his best to have a smooth ride but there was no road or trail here and there were numerous bumps along the way. Each time he cringed because he would hear a moan from the back. After about an hour of this, he slowly realized the moan was more than that; Adam was saying his name. He pulled the team to a halt and turned and leaned down toward Adam.

"I've been trying to avoid the bumps, but I just can't miss them all in this grass. I'm real sorry you're hurting. Is there something I can do for you, Adam?"

"Stop, please, just stop."

Hoss tied off the reins and climbed into the back of the wagon as a worried looking Ben, Joe, and Scouser pulled their mounts up next to the wagon.

"Pa, Adam can't take any more of this. We gotta do something so he doesn't hurt so bad."

"We need to strap him to keep that shoulder blade from moving. With the pain he's in, it's got to be broken. We don't have any more bandages so it will have to be our shirts. We'll tie them around his shoulder and strap his arm down too. It's about all we can do. That pad of bandages we have on his back should have stopped any bleeding."

All four men stripped off their shirts and tore them into long strips. Ben told Jamie to keep his on because he was younger and smaller and needed to stay warm. Hoss got behind Adam and pushed him carefully into a sitting position, and then the strips from their shirts were used to bind him as tightly as they could. When Hoss eased him down onto the blankets, he seemed to be in less pain. As Hoss started the wagon moving forward again, he took rapid peaks at Adam to see how he was doing. Ben was sitting in the back now with Adam who was still grimacing in pain but the moaning was gone. It looked like it was more tolerable for him to ride all bound up even if it did make breathing more difficult.

After several hours, Hoss saw a rider coming toward them. By the size, Hoss guessed it was Lyn and yelled to the others. He pulled the wagon to a halt as she got closer. Ben relinquished his spot in the wagon as Lyn hurriedly dismounted and ran to the wagon. Adam looked at her and would have smiled if he could. Instead he closed his eyes in relief at the wagon stopping, and his wife's cool hand caressing his cheek.

"It's not too bad sweetheart. It just hurts like hell." The words came out slowly and softly. The pain was all too evident by the weak voice.

"Luv, I brought some laudanum."

Adam normally would have objected to the drug, but in this situation it would be a blessed relief. Ben handed a canteen to Lyn who tipped the small bottle to Adam's lips and he swallowed the bitter draught. She then tipped the canteen to his lips so he could have water to wash it down. Most of the water ended up pouring down the sides of his face as the pain made it so difficult even to swallow. Lyn talked quietly to Adam and caressed his bristly cheek. As the minutes passed, his eyes gradually closed and slowly his face relaxed. She called his name a few times and there was no response. Lyn looked up at Hoss in the driver's seat and nodded. They could move quickly now to get him home.

 

Chapter 4

As Adam endured a slow and painful recuperation at his home, Sheriff Coffee was confounded by the investigation into who had shot Adam. There were no suspects, no motive, no evidence, and no witnesses. Roy talked to family, friends, business contacts, and rivals. None could offer a reason why it had happened, and no one could suggest anyone who might have done it. The only anomaly that Roy could find was an elderly disabled man that a number of people mentioned had been asking a lot of questions about Adam, his wife, and her brother. The man did not seem to have any business in town, had no relatives in the area as far as anyone knew, and was not seeking employment. When Roy went to talk with him, he found that he had purchased a wagon and left town without mentioning a destination. If Roy could have played a hunch, he would have followed that man to find out what he was up to, but it wasn't allowed within the parameters of his job. Before leaving town, the man had made one business arrangement though with some toughs.

"So what do you want us to do, Mr. Maxwell?"

"Just Maxwell. I want you to get into a real blue, a fight, with Scouser Harrison. Get him away from the Cartwrights and hurt him enough that he won't be fighting for a while."

"How bad do we hurt him?"

"Anything less than killing him will do, but it would be good if he could still ride even if painfully. And I want him conscious and aware of what is happening so no blows to the head. When you're done, tell him the message was from Maxwell."

"We take your money and you leave town. How do you know we'll do what you say? We could just keep the money and do nothing. It's not like we're afraid of you."

"Trask, you have a little boy, about four years old, don't you. And each of your partners here has several small children including at least one precious little girl in each litter. You may not be afraid of me, but how about them?"

"You touch my son, and I'll kill you."

"You need to know that you won't do anything to me and you will follow my orders. People who don't do what I say end up paying for it for a long time."

Despite his bravado, Trask was worried. This Maxwell talked with no emotion, like he had no heart. Considering what they were being hired to do, he would probably do anything including harming children to get back at the parents.

"We'll do what you say. We'll meet you at the designated spot in three days and we'll deliver the goods."

"Very well. Here's the first payment. You'll get the second when you deliver that whore to me."

Maxwell had contacted one of the last group of Comancheros, Hispanic and mixed blood traders of northern and central New Mexico and west Texas who traded with the Plains tribes. Their trade with the Comanches of food, tobacco, manufactured goods such as tools, cloth for hides, and gold as well as other items looted from homes and ranches had diminished significantly with MacKenzie's raids. These Comanchero traders were occasionally involved with traders from northern Mexico. Maxwell had an offer he thought they would like.

General Ranald Mackenzie's troops had attacked and defeated five camps of Comanches near Palo Duro Canyon burning villages, and killing over hundreds of their horses. Defeated and afoot, and without supplies led the last of the free Comanches, the Kwahada under Quanah Parker, to agree to reservation life at Ft. Sill, Oklahoma. This had ended most of the Comanchero trade that had been a feature of the area for over one hundred years. Those Comancheros who continued the trader lifestyle had to search further for trade and accept any item for sale.

Some like El Caudillo, the jefe of the small group Maxwell contacted, had started to specialize in human trade. Just a few humans could provide them with the same profits as many pack animal loads had in the past. It would get them hunted down by the authorities, but for the time being, they continued to ply their trade escaping into Mexico regularly to avoid posses and search parties. Men to work, and women to supply the need for mistresses and wives in the northern Mexico highlands were their products for the market. Maxwell offered two prizes: a beautiful woman and the man or men who would follow her. In exchange, he wanted passage to Mexico. After what he had done and what he had paid men to do, he would shortly be a wanted man with a price on his head.

Adam slowly recovered. Doctor Martin had removed a bullet from his shoulder blade, and strapped him up much the way he had been when transported down from the mountain. Adam had never been a good patient, and this was no exception. He wanted to be doing things not sitting around his house watching his children play and be fed. Lyn had dealt with him when he had malaria but this was worse. He had been so weak when he had malaria that he couldn't try to do too much. Now he had strength but needed to stay still so the bone could heal. After several weeks of his incessant bouts of grumpiness, Lyn enthusiastically agreed to ride into town with Scouser. They would get supplies and have lunch. For Trask and his cronies, the set-up could not have been better.

In town, Scouser pulled the wagon in front of the mercantile. He was a big man and wasn't surprised when two men asked him to come into the alley to help load some heavy freight. What he got when he did that however was a beating. It started when he reached for the handle on a barrel to heft it into the wagon and was hit across the forearm with an axe handle that broke his right forearm. Handicapped with one good arm, Scouser was unable to stop the others from pummeling him. He heard another snap and fell to his right knee with extreme pain in his left knee. If he didn't have so much pride, he would have yelled for help. He didn't and when he realized he should have, he was shoved to the ground and his arms were tied together and a gag was stuffed in his mouth.

"We're to tell you that's from Maxwell."

Seeing the shocked look on Scouser's face, they added the next part of the message.

"Yeah, he said you'd be surprised. He said you should have checked to see if he had a heartbeat before you left."

Lyn had been in the store and wondered why her brother was taking so long to come back. She walked outside and into the alley where he had gone to help the two men. She called his name but saw no one until she saw her brother's boots sticking out from behind some crates. She rushed to see him without checking her surroundings. She was shocked to see his condition but had little time to react as a wet cloth was clamped over her mouth. Her arms were grabbed and she was held until the chloroform took effect. The men had followed Maxwell's instructions exactly. Scouser wanted to do something but could not. He knew that his sister was being delivered to Maxwell, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. His torture had begun. The men loaded the unconscious Lyn into the back of the wagon and covered her with a sheet of canvas. Then Trask hopped into the seat and drove the team out of the alley as the other two mounted up and followed on horseback.

The men met up with Maxwell after three days on the trail. A conscious and very upset Lyn was transferred from Trask's wagon to Maxwell's. Maxwell handed over payment and the three men returned to Virginia City. Maxwell rather hoped they would be apprehended soon for what they did so that Scouser and Adam would know what he was doing and where he was going. Part of his plan included the men following him. If they didn't, Lyn was still valuable enough for him to use her for his escape.

Within another two days of hard travel, Maxwell met up with the Comancheros. When the jefe saw this woman that Maxwell offered, he considered keeping her for himself but in the camp, she was sure to incite jealousy and that would not do. Also, he had several customers in mind who might be willing to pay a lot for her.

 

Chapter 5

In Virginia City, Scouser had been discovered by the mercantile storeowner who untied him and summoned Roy Coffee. Several men were asked by Roy to help the big man get himself over to Doctor Martin's office. When Roy was done asking if anyone had seen what happened, he went to Doc's office where Scouser was trying to leave without being treated for all of his injuries. The doctor had splinted his forearm.

"Now, you just hang on there. Ifn you don't settle down and tell me what happened, I'll put ya in a jail cell until you cool down. Now talk and explain everything."

"Maxwell is alive. He sent those men to hurt me and take Lyn. They drugged her and put her in the back of a wagon and took her. I have to get Adam and we have to go after her."

"Now who's this here Maxwell feller?"

"He hurt Lyn when she and Adam lived in Sydney. He tried to kill AC and then Adam. He did kill our parents. He is a sick, twisted galah bent on revenge and now he's here. We thought he was dead or we never would have let our guard down."

"Now he sounds like a nasty one, but I don't know how either of you could ride. Let me send some people out to the Ponderosa, and we'll meet at Adam's house. Now ifn the doc says it's all right, you can drive your wagon there. I got to get a couple of men myself, and then we'll all meet ya there. Is that understood?"

Scouser said yes because he would have said anything to get out of there and on his way to talk to Adam. He knew what Maxwell was capable of doing and so did Adam. They needed to rescue Lyn before anything horrible happened.

Roy sent a rider to the Ponderosa. Scouser had more trouble managing the team with one arm than he thought he would so he was unable to rush as he wanted to. Ben, Joe, Hoss, Candy, Hank, and Charlie met Scouser as he pulled into the front yard of Adam's home. Adam was saddling a horse as were the two men who worked for him providing security. Well that was moot now. None of them had ever considered that Lyn could be taken while in Scouser's company. But they had not known that Maxwell was alive. Now the shooting of Adam made sense. He wanted revenge and he wanted to get the two men out of the way so he could get to Lyn, and it had worked.

"Adam, are you sure you ought to be doing this? You're only a few weeks out from being shot yourself, and you have four children here who need you."

"Pa, what kind of father would I be to them if I let that madman take their mother and did nothing about it?"

Ben knew he would have done the same. Anyone in this situation would do the same. Yet it was terribly difficult to see AC and Beth standing there crying

Roy would ride with the group but his authority did not extend past the Nevada borders. Kim handed over food sacks. All the men had taken bedrolls and jackets as well as extra ammunition. Watching from the porch of the house, AC was distraught. Adam walked up to him just before they left.

"I need you to take care of your sisters and brothers while I'm gone. I know you listened to what those men were saying and you know we have to rescue Mama. Now you can't say anything to Beth to upset her, and you need to help Aubrey with the twins. The little ones are all going to be very sad, and I'm counting on you to try to cheer them up."

AC had tears running down his face.

"I want to go with you to find Mama. Maxwell has snakes and other bad stuff and he could hurt her."

"That's why you can't go. Your pony can't go fast enough and we need to go very fast to save Mama. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Papa. Papa, please come back, Papa. I want my Mama home."

Adam pulled his son into a strong embrace and then tousled his hair.

"See you soon, son, and Mama and I will be home."

"Please come back, Papa, please come back."

Adam's heart was breaking. He was abandoning his children to find his wife and their mother. But it was a quest that could cost his children both of their parents. His children, especially his oldest son, had already been quite upset that he had been shot. Now he rode away with the memory of his son's tears on his own cheeks.

Once in town, with Hoss and Adam working together, they were able to identify some marks on the wheels of the wagon used to kidnap Lyn. Outside of town, they walked or rode slowly watching for those marks. Several miles from Virginia City, the wagon took a road to the east. They followed and the wagon continued in a southeasterly direction even when the road went west toward California. Now they were sure they were on the right trail. It wasn't likely that anyone would head in this direction. They continued to trail the wagon but were unable to make up much ground because they had to follow the tracks. If they went to fast, they might obliterate some tracks or lose them. Then they would have to backtrack and lose more time.

Adam and Scouser were both suffering with the ride. Adam was nearly healed but still very sore. Scouser had a terribly bruised knee that made riding difficult and had to use his left hand to control his horse, which was very unfamiliar and difficult for him. They were also very impatient and worried because of the slow pace of the pursuit. When they finally reached the spot where the wagon had met another, they were sure that they had to be getting closer. Roy and his deputies began trailing the wagon that turned back toward Virginia City. The rest of the men followed the new trail heading into northern Arizona. Joe and Adam began scouting out ahead of the main group by going to high points of land and trying to see further ahead. After five days on the trail, an excited Joe rode back to the group.

"I can see the wagon up ahead from atop that butte. It's only about ten miles ahead of us. Just one man and the wagon."

They prepared to make a hard ride to overtake the wagon when Adam returned. His news was not good though.

"I spotted a large group of men. They appear headed toward the wagon as Joe described the location. By what I could see, they look like Comancheros."

Everyone took a deep breath with that except Scouser. They had to quickly explain to him what those men were and what they were probably going to do. It was a strong possibility that Maxwell had made some kind of deal with them. If he did, they needed more help. They had enough men to take on the group except the group would have Lyn as a bargaining chip. No one wanted it to come to that.

Ben sent Hank to Flagstaff to alert the Army, and to see if he could hire a few more men to help. Hoss and Adam rode ahead to get closer to the group and keep an eye on them. The others would follow at a discreet distance and camp well back so that they would not be detected. They would wait for reinforcements and just track the group for the time being. Once the group ahead of them settled into camp for the night, Adam and Hoss would stay and watch, taking turns during the night. That was the plan anyway.

On his first night of watching, Adam did not see Lyn. The wagon was between him and her. He saw Maxwell though. It had to be him, but he had a limp and was much thinner than he had been. On the second night of watching, Adam saw Maxwell bring a cup and a plate to Lyn whose hands were tied behind her back. Her hair was a mess, her face and hands were dirty, and her dress was torn in places and the skirt was filthy. Yet she was the most beautiful vision Adam could imagine. His heart swelled at the sight of her. Adam could only imagine how abused her soft wrists were by those ropes. She was seated next to the wagon. Maxwell set the plate and the cup on the ground and stood and watched as she struggled to her knees and bent over to slurp the water from the cup with her tongue and then eat the food on the plate the same way. With the ease with which she did it, it was clear that Lyn had been treated this way from the beginning. Maxwell laughed heartedly at her and limped away.

Adam clenched his fists in anger at the humiliation his wife was enduring. What he saw next made him want to kill Maxwell right then and there. Apparently Lyn must have needed to relieve herself. One of the women in the group walked her a short distance from the wagon and pulled her skirts up, and she had to squat and relieve herself in full view of anyone who wanted to look. Lyn stood then and her skirts were dropped. As the woman walked her back to the wagon, Maxwell walked over and hit her with his cane and pushed her to her knees. Apparently she was not allowed to stand. For good measure, Maxwell hit her in the side with the cane. Adam was too far away to understand the words that Maxwell was using but understood the intent. He also knew that his wife was battered and not just from the blows she had received today as he watched. He could see in her demeanor that she had suffered and was trying to avoid more pain.

Because Adam saw what Maxwell was doing, he had to stop him. He knew he probably could not rescue her by himself but he could try. At the very least he would interfere with his treatment of her until the others got here and could rescue both of them possibly. Hoss was still sleeping a he picked up his rifle and began to quietly walk toward the camp using cover. When he got close enough, he crawled to the wagon and underneath it. He whispered Lyn's name until he saw her react. He told her he was going to cut the ropes on her wrists. He pulled his jack knife from his pocket and reached through the wagon wheel to start cutting the ropes binding Lyn's wrists. She flinched a little when he did that because it pained her bleeding wrists, and her reaction was noted by Maxwell who was always watching her.

Maxwell alerted the Comancheros who quickly fanned out around the wagon. Adam saw what was happening and threw his gun out but not before slipping a small caliber pistol under Lyn's skirt. Her hands were free and he hoped she could hide the small pistol before her hands were tied again. Under Maxwell's direction, the Comancheros tied Adam in an unusual position. They tied Adam's hands and feet together with his arms wrapped around the trunk of a small tree and his legs to either side. He couldn't rest and whenever Maxwell walked by he delivered a blow to his back using the cane. After the fifth or sixth blow, he had to taunt his victim with his horrible raspy voice.

"You'll be pissing blood by morning. How's the shoulder? We'll see how tough you are when you see your life blood flowing out of you, and nothing you can do about it."

His raspy voice had a demonic sound. With that he cackled like the devil and limped away again. He had seen the look of horror on Lyn's face. It made him feel so good, he didn't need to land another blow. He no longer desired her sexually. She had four children with his enemy and he couldn't imagine touching her with desire after that. However he did want to see her suffer. He thought that making her watch her man in pain and slowly dying would be a good start on his vengeance. He would never forget all the wrongs he attributed to her. He did however forget that Lyn's bindings needed to be checked. She very carefully and slowly maneuvered the pistol into her skirt pocket.

From the observation point, Hoss had seen what happened. He had awakened to find Adam gone, and had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach because he was sure he knew where he had gone. He had watched until he had seen Adam slip into the camp and had held his breath praying that he would be successful. But then when the Comancheros had moved to surround him, Hoss waited to see if he would be hurt. Once Adam was tied, Hoss slipped away and got his horse. He slowly made his way back to the main encampment to let the others know what had happened.

In the camp, watching Maxwell and seeing his actions, the mixed blood they called Luna Azul was worried. These two prisoners could bring them top dollar in the northern Mexico highlands. The dark man was strong and could do a lot of work in an area often short of workers. She was beautiful with her dark hair and petite build. She would make a good mistress or wife depending on what a ranchero or comerciante wanted, and would be far preferable in many of the families there to the other women available in the north. But if this Maxwell continued to abuse them, they would be nearly worthless. The deal was that they would take Maxwell into Mexico and he would pay for that service with the sale of this woman and possibly one or two men. He was not keeping his end of the bargain. The jefe needed to know what Maxwell was doing and Luna Azul was going to tell him. The jefe was his father. They would decide what to do about it soon.

Once the camp settled down, Adam whispered to Lyn. He told her that the rescue party including her brother was nearby. They had sent word to the army, and were also trying to hire more men to help. What the two of them had to do was survive and wait for rescue. They had to be ready though and try to get away when chaos started if not sooner. Lyn had a gun now in her skirt. There was no reason for them to suspect that so they had not searched her. And her hands were free. She kept them behind her back and waited for an opportunity to help Adam.

"Sweetheart, if you get a chance, run for it. If you get away, Maxwell will have broken his trust with these people. Without you here, my father and the others will be more willing to come in shooting."

"No, luv. You're just telling me that if I leave, you will be in more danger. I can't do that."

"Lyn, I love you."

"I know you do."

"No, I mean I love you like I have never loved anyone in my life. All the times I thought I had loved, it was infatuation. It wouldn't have lasted. It would not have endured. With you, I love you more every day. I cannot bear the thought of you being hurt any more."

"Luv, I feel the same about you. We're stronger together. I'll run when you can run with me."

Adam knew he would not change her mind. He had married a strong woman, but at the moment he wished she was more willing to do what her husband told her to do. He was so scared for her safety. He tried to talk calmly to reassure her. Her statements somewhat helped him too, and he would have been surprised to know that Lyn was trying to help him by remaining calm too when all she really wanted to do was scream and cry at the hurt and the humiliation and the fear.

"Right now, you're thinking that I should have been more like those girls you dated who would do what you told them, aren't you?"

"At the moment, it is a pleasing thought."

"Well, when the shooting starts, you're going to be glad again that you married a feisty woman."

"Oh, I'm glad about that every day and every night. But just once in a while, I wish I could give you an order and have you do it."

Chuckling softly, Lyn was able to lean back against the wagon wheel and get some sleep. For the first time in days, she was not distraught. Having Adam there even under these circumstances was more reassuring than she wanted to admit. Adam dropped his head to his chest, but in his uncomfortable position and with a general feeling of nausea and aches in his back, he only snatched a few minutes of sleep here and there. He watched and observed. It was clear to him that the Comancheros did not like nor trust Maxwell. Because he and Lyn were still alive and in a Comanchero camp led him to believe they were to be sold in Mexico. He had heard that there was some human trafficking going on which included whites. Now it appeared they were part of it. He waited and hoped that his father and the others had a plan because he didn't.

 

Chapter 6

"What kind of crazy fool idea was that to get himself captured? Now we have to rescue both of them which complicates things."

"Pa, you know that if any one of us had a wife who was being abused in that camp, we woulda done something."

"Something, yes, but getting captured isn't the kind of idea that I would have thought your intelligent, thoughtful older brother would have had. This whole situation has affected his thinking."

All of them knew how worried Ben was about his son and his daughter-in-law. He was just venting. It had taken some of them a long time to understand that part of Ben and to realize not to take that kind of talk seriously. It was like the safety valve on a steam engine: it released some of the pressure so there wouldn't be an explosion. He and Joe were a lot alike that way with their hot tempers and loud talk when they were upset. Adam and Hoss tended to hold in their feelings when they were upset so it was harder to read them until they were about to explode and then they could be downright dangerous.

"Pa, with the beating of Scouser, is it possible that Maxwell thinks only Adam was after him. If he does, then they may relax their guard a bit thinking that there's no threat out here."

"Pa, I think Joe's got a good idea there. If they rode out and scouted around, they would have only found Adam's horse. They might think he came alone."

"Well, boys, if that's true, we be able to use that to our advantage. Hoss diagram out in the dirt here where everything is and where Lyn and Adam are."

Hoss sketched the camp in the dirt. Everyone took note of where things were. Then they discussed a plan. There were just a couple of hours until dawn. They hoped to be in position well before then and move into the camp at first light hopefully gaining an advantage with the surprise. Ben and Hoss were to move to where Adam and Lyn were if possible and free them. Joe would take two men and Candy two others and they would attack the camp at two other points. There wasn't time to wait for the Army any longer.

"Pa, if you were in charge of that camp, what would be your defensive position if attacked?" Joe thought he had detected a flaw in his father's plan.

"Joe, I would fall back to the wagon and use the boxes in there to set a defensive perimeter."

As Ben said it, he realized that Joe had highlighted the weakness in their plan. The Comancheros were going to fall back to where Adam and Lyn were held. Now it was clear why they had been tied in that spot. In the event that Adam had not come alone, they had a fall back position.

"Pa, Joe's right. We need to attack from behind the wagon so they move away from Lyn and Adam."

"Hoss, can you get us into position before dawn?"

"Pa, it's gonna be close. But if we can't attack at dawn, I just have a gut feeling we ought to attack anyway. That Maxwell fella is just crazy. I'm afraid he's gonna hurt Lyn and Adam now that he has both of them under his control."

"I have to agree with Hoss. That man has obsessed over my sister for years and Adam too because he's with her. They're in more danger now than ever. We can't trust the Comancheros to protect them."

So the eight men came up with a new plan in which they would attack in force. They would carry extra guns and hopefully Adam could be set free and help in the fight. Scouser said that Lyn was a good shot too but Ben couldn't accept the idea of having her fighting shoulder to shoulder with the men against Comancheros. The eight of them were in position just before dawn. As Ben prepared to give the signal to start the assault, the predawn was shattered with Adam's scream.

Maxwell had gotten the whip from the wagon. It wasn't all that substantial but wielded with enough force, it would cause extreme discomfort. Maxwell had walked up behind Adam who had his head down on his chest trying to get some rest, and he slashed him across his back, which was stretched taut because of how he was sitting. Adam screamed out with the first lash because he was jolted from sleep by it, but held himself under control when the next two fell. Maxwell started that demonic laugh of his. He felt he was invincible at this point. He had the Comancheros to do his bidding and here he had two people to use for his vengeance. He thought they were powerless, and he was all-powerful. He felt better this morning than he had for a long time and he planned to have some fun before they began moving again.

Lyn was getting ready to use that pistol when Maxwell stopped and climbed into the wagon muttering in that horrible voice of his something about salt. Suddenly Lyn realized he was going to throw salt in those open wounds. That would not do any more damage but she knew the pain would be excruciating. She was debating what she should do when a barrage of gunfire and yelling let her know that the rescue effort was underway.

"Lyn get under the wagon and get behind something if you can."

"What about you?"

"I'm going to hug this little tree and hope that's all I need."

Adam moved around the small tree to get it between him and the Comancheros. With Lyn hiding under the wagon using a wooden box and the wheel for protection, they waited for help. The gun battle was a fairly even match. It was not clear who would win out. Then from the distance, there was the sound of a bugle. The Comancheros stopped shooting. It was clear they feared the Army. With signals from El Caudillo and Luna Azul, they quickly grabbed what they could and ran to their horses. Maxwell had been hiding in the wagon and yelled for them to wait. Their answer was to send a barrage of bullets into the wagon. He had dropped as soon as he saw them turn to fire so he wasn't injured, but he was maniacally angry. He jumped down from the back of the wagon and advanced on Adam. He holstered his pistol and pulled a long knife.

"You're going to die, and you're going to be ugly before that happens. I owe you a lot, and I pay my debts."

Maxwell grabbed Adam's hair and pulled his head back. There was nothing Adam could do, but Lyn had a gun and her hands were loose. She rapidly slid out from under the wagon and as Maxwell prepared to drive the knife into Adam's face, she fired. It was a small caliber and Maxwell turned more in anger than in pain to advance rapidly toward her. Lyn fired three more shots hitting Maxwell in the torso each time but he continued to advance. Adam was screaming at her to 'Run, run!' but she couldn't believe Maxwell didn't fall. He would die from the wounds she inflicted but the adrenalin was allowing him to threaten her. Before he could reach her though, his body was suddenly jerked about as two men ran from behind the wagon and fired point blank into his back with forty-four caliber Colts. The rescue party had seen Maxwell climb out of the wagon and had taken off at a run to stop him but the wagon blocked their shots. Joe and Candy were fast runners though and got there just in time to end Maxwell's reign of terror. Once Scouser got there, he turned Maxwell over with his boot and placed his pistol directly over the dead man's heart and fired. As the others looked at him in shock, he explained.

"His hired lackeys gave me a message with the beating. He said I should have checked his heartbeat when I thought I killed him. Well I just checked, and it ain't beating."

Lyn ran to Adam's side and tried to untie the ropes. Joe and Hoss hurried to help and cut through the ropes quickly. By then, the Army troop had arrived with Hank, and Ben went to explain to them what had happened and the direction the Comancheros had gone. Within minutes, the unit headed out at a gallop to try to apprehend the group. Basic medical care was given to both Adam and Lyn but they needed to be seen by a doctor because of the risk of infection. So the wagon was cleaned out and the team was hitched up. The two of them would ride in relative comfort to Flagstaff because that was the closest community.

Once in town, Adam and Lyn were delivered to the doctor. Ben then went to the bank to arrange to get some funds transferred so he could pay for rooms and food for the group. He had encouraged any who wanted to return home to go but all declined. They wanted to see this through to the end. Then Ben went to the hotel and signed for six rooms. The men could double up and he would take a room by himself. Adam and Lyn would share a room of course. His last stop was the telegraph office and he sent messages to all who would want to know. He sent one addressed to Adam Cartwright II too. When he returned to the doctor's office, several workers from the laundry were carrying in buckets of steaming water. Once inside, he found out why.

"My two patients are filthy especially that poor lady. First order is to get them clean and a bath is the best way. Neither of them have any deep wounds so the water is not going to aggravate anything. It will be a relatively quick bath. I need one of you to help get each of them out of the washtub though."

Scouser volunteered and the others agreed he was the best choice. The doctor pointed out a washbasin and some towels so he could clean up before helping.

"You do have a clean shirt to wear I hope."

"Yes I do. In my saddlebags."

"Good. I don't want you spreading some dirt onto my newly clean patients. Next order of business is to get some clean clothing for the patients. The mercantile will have what you need for him and there's a dress shop next door to it. Just ask them for whatever a woman would wear if she was traveling to Virginia City by wagon."

Scouser spent some time cleaning up before entering the doctor's exam room. Joe and Hoss went to get clothing from Adam's saddlebags, picked up additional items for him from the store, and then flipped a coin to see who had to go in the ladies dress shop to get items for Lyn. Hoss lost, and with a deep blush before he ever entered the place, he walked into the dress shop and got the job done.

The doctor's final diagnosis was guarded but mostly positive. Both had bruises and abrasions. Lyn had some ribs that might be cracked. The doctor had bandaged those as well as her wrists. Adam had bruises to his kidney area and his urine was tinged with red. He had some mild, shallow lacerations on his back and his wrists were mildly abraded. Other than bruises, he had no other injuries. The doctor was concerned by his nausea but assumed it could be from the injury to his kidneys. The doctor's prescription for both was keep the wounded areas clean, get lots of rest, and no riding of horses for at least two weeks.

By that night, Adam and Lyn were in a hotel room. They were bandaged and clean. Lying in bed next to each other, they made love, but it was rather frantic and more of a release than anything. Then they gave in to their exhaustion and slept wrapped in each other's embrace. Lyn did not have a nightmare.

The next morning as the dawn's light began to brighten the room, Lyn tried to wake Adam with kisses. She kissed his forehead and then his nose. She kissed each bristly cheek. She kissed his chin. She knew he had to be waking by then because he slept lightly all the time. So she wondered just how long he could play dead to her kisses. She kissed each ear and then behind each ear. She could swear there was a hint of a smile on those beautiful lips of his but he wasn't giving up yet. She had heard his breathing increase so she knew she was having an effect. To be sure, she kissed his chest and could feel his rapid heart rate with her lips. She decided to really torture him then as her hands caressed him as she kissed his neck and gently tickled his sensitive skin there with her tongue. She slipped one hand behind his neck and toyed with the curls there as her other hand lightly stroked his bare chest and down to his abdomen as she leaned on his chest and then leaned more forward to kiss him. Finally she made it to his lips and as soon as her lips touched his, he lost all control and wrapped his arms around her. His kiss had a gentle passion and conveyed his desire for more. They made love slowly and gently then avoiding all the bruises and abrasions each had and enjoyed each other immensely.

As the others left their rooms to go downstairs for breakfast, Ben almost knocked on the couple's door but decided not to do that. Joe and Hoss smiled. If they had been in a similar predicament as that which Lyn and Adam had survived, they knew what they would be doing at this moment and a knock on the door would not have been appreciated. About an hour later, Ben had the hotel restaurant send breakfast up to their room. Lyn answered the door and thanked them for the breakfast and Adam tossed a coin to her to pay the waiter. Lyn was famished and ate heartily but was concerned that all Adam wanted was coffee. He again said he was feeling a little queasy. She wanted him to see the doctor before they left, but he was adamant that he would be fine with rest. Lyn thought 'adamant' was an appropriate word for him, and wondered if perhaps that should have been his full name. She knew she would never win this argument so she stopped trying, but resolved to watch him for signs of a more serious problem.

Out and about, Ben and the others spent some time laying in supplies for the return trip. The supplies and blankets were packed into the back of the wagon in a configuration that would allow Adam and Lyn to recline as they rode home. The group got a late start leaving for home by the time Adam and Lyn appeared in the hotel lobby, but seeing how happy and relaxed Adam and Lyn were, they decided it had been worth the wait. Of course, the brothers did make sure to jibe Adam quite a bit, and Scouser teased his sister too especially wondering if he would have another niece or nephew now and asked if they had decided on any names yet. The ribbing had to stop just an hour into the trip as they saw that both Adam and Lyn had fallen asleep in the back of the wagon.

In mid-afternoon, they stopped in a small grove of trees for lunch and dug out the sandwiches and fruit they had purchased at the restaurant before leaving. It would be the best meal on the trail most likely so almost everyone dug in and ate heartily. Adam again only wanted some water and then coffee. Lyn was getting more worried and touched his forehead with her hand, and suspected that he was developing a fever. Hoss and Ben had noticed Adam didn't want to eat and saw Lyn's expression after she checked him for fever. Lyn looked very worried, and Adam's family began to worry too. They decided they better push harder for home. Adam and Lyn could sleep as they traveled so they could still rest and recuperate, but getting home and to a doctor now seemed to be more of a priority.

By the second day of travel, Adam definitely had a fever. He was suffering with alternating chills and sweats. The nausea continued, and all he would take were liquids as anything else was likely to be vomited back up. The men were pushing hard now. There was no reason to go slow. They expected that they could be in Virginia City in four days if they kept pushing like they had been. By the third day, Adam had developed an excruciating headache. Lyn wrapped some cloth around his eyes because he complained that the light of the sun was like daggers to his brain. He was a very sick man.

 

Chapter 7

On the Ponderosa, another Cartwright was having problems with nightmares. Every night and sometimes twice in a night, AC awoke in terror. His dreams of a menacing Maxwell, and missing parents continued even after he received a telegram that Aubrey helped him understand.

Adam and Lyn Cartwright safe. Stop. Home in seven days or less. Stop. Maxwell dead. Stop. Love, Grandpa. Stop.

AC had a hard time believing it was true. So much had happened to him in the last few years that he was prone to expect the worst in a situation. He had changed with these last two episodes. His father had gone off to help Uncle Hoss herd cattle and had nearly died. Yes, the adults had told him that his father wasn't in any danger, but he had overheard them talking about things like exposure and shock and how those might have killed his Papa before he was even found. He remembered too how sick his father had been when he had rescued Uncle Hoss. He suspected that his father might have been near death then too. He saw the looks they gave each other when they talked about the shock and the exposure and it was just the same as when talked about how sick Papa was after swallowing all that river water. Now they told him that his parents were safe and Maxwell was dead, but he had heard that Maxwell was dead once before, and yet here he had been again to hurt his family. No he decided he would never believe that Maxwell was dead. He would keep his guard up and protect his family. He was becoming more and more like his father every day.

Jamie was struggling too with all of his brothers gone as well as Candy and Hank. Shorty and Charlie tried to help but knew much less about the overall operations than Joe and Candy. He had to send a crew to fix a section of fence that went down because of the wet soil and a thunderstorm. He had to hold the spring roundup together even though he was more short of hands than Hoss had been. He had to get to the breaking corrals every morning to be sure the men there had enough horses to green break and then begin training. He had to check supplies for the house, the bunkhouse, the wranglers, the chuck-wagon, the stables, and the forge, and had to be sure to have adequate grain for the horses, chickens, pigs, and goats. Then he had to go to town and get what was needed or send someone else who could be trusted. Hop Sing, God bless him, was helping as much as he could but some things Jamie had to do. All of the bills and receipts were piling up on the desk waiting for him whenever he had time to fill in the ledgers. When he got that telegram that his Pa and the others would be home in seven days or less, he wanted to cry. How could he do this for another week was his only thought. He went to bed late and got up early. He was exhausted.

Exhaustion was affecting Ben and his group too. They had pushed hard for four days and as night neared, they were only a few miles from Virginia City. Ben sent most of the men back to the ranch. He asked Hank to tell Jamie and Laurie what had happened, and asked him to get word to Alice in the morning. Once they got to town, they had to wake Doctor Martin who had been busy and had hoped to have an early rest.

"Well, now, a Cartwright needs my help in the middle of the night. Why doesn't that surprise me? Who got banged up this time?"

"No one is banged up. Adam is very ill. He has been for four days."

"Ben, why didn't you bring him in sooner?"

"We were on the trail. We pushed as hard as we could to get him here. He has been riding in the back of a wagon. We're been pushing him to drink, but he won't eat anything."

Paul quickly opened the door to his surgery and spread a clean sheet on the table there. As the men carried Adam in, he directed them to put him on that table. Adam smelled pretty ripe by then after four days of sweating and no bath. When Paul's wife entered and asked what she could do, she wasn't surprised when Paul asked for lots of hot water. Lyn and Ben stayed to help. Adam was undressed and his soiled clothing was taken away by Hoss who brought it to a laundry/bath house that was open around the clock. He took a quick bath while he was there and put on the clean shirt and socks he had. Everything else would have to wait. When he got back, Joe and Scouser went to do the same. Once Adam was bathed and lying under a clean sheet on the table, Paul asked Lyn and Ben to leave so he could do an exam. With pushes from Scouser, Joe, and Hoss, the two of them went to the bathhouse as well. All of them hoped that someone would bring them clean clothing the next day. Then they sat together and waited for the doctor to emerge which occurred soon after Ben and Lyn returned from their baths.

"He's very sick as you well know, but I have no idea what it is. He has a high fever, chills, and sweating that could indicate cholera, but also has from your description, a severe headache. There's the nausea but he is able to take fluids. That doesn't fit with most cholera cases I have treated. In addition, I have found that his abdomen is tender, and it appears the liver and the spleen may be enlarged. There is a slight jaundice. There is no sign that there is a problem with the kidneys. The bruising on his back is fading, and he did manage to give a sample of urine that is normal as far as I can see. Can you tell me anything more about his condition?"

Lyn had been staring openmouthed at the doctor as he talked.

"Oh my God, I think I know what's wrong."

"What is it?"

"Malaria."

"Well I could see how the fever might remind you of that. I know very little about the disease, but the Arizona desert is not someplace where someone would contract malaria."

"Doctor, in addition to everything you described, he has been complaining of aches all over even in places where he had no injury. He has been exhausted even though all he did for four days was lay in the wagon and sleep or rest."

"Lyn, why do you think my son has malaria despite what the doctor has said?"

"The symptoms you describe are exactly the ones he had when I first met him. Everything fits. It can relapse months or even years after the first illness hits."

Doctor Martin was intrigued. He had never dealt with a malaria case and without Lyn there, he would never have guessed that was what was ailing Adam. He walked to his bookshelf and searched for the correct volume. When he got to the section on malaria though, he found that there was scant information there but the risk of relapse was mentioned although it said it was far more likely in the first twelve months. To have it recur so many years later fit in the rare category but it was listed as a possibility. He would have to rely on Lyn's expertise for a treatment plan.

"What did you do in Sydney for someone suffering from malaria?"

"Much of what has been done so far. We pushed him to drink fluids. We kept him cool with daily baths. We changed his clothing and his bedding as often as needed and sometimes that was several times a day. We kept him in a darkened, quiet room so he could rest as much as possible and get some relief from the headache, and someone sat with him every minute. The possibility of vomiting is very strong at first and could lead to choking or breathing problems if someone isn't there to help. We need to get some quinine too."

Ben, Hoss, and Joe had known that Adam had malaria and that was how he met Lyn and her family. They had never heard the details though of what apparently had been grueling for all of them.

"Well, we should keep him here for the time being then. When he gets a bit stronger, we can send him home. I don't know if you can find a quiet place at your home with those four children of yours though."

"The children will mind. They'll just be so happy to have their Papa home for such a long time."

"How long will it be do you think?"

"Papa Ben, the first time was over two months before he was able to do much. There is a fatigue with this illness that makes it nearly impossible to do anything for some time. Although he did like to talk and read, or have someone read to him. Those are things that the children can be there to share."

"Now Lyn I want you in that exam room so I can check you over. You can stay in there with Adam, and there's a bed too so you can get some sleep."

Seeing Lyn about to object and knowing Ben would too, Paul quickly finished outlining his plan.

"My wife will watch over him first, I'll take the next shift, and then we'll wake Lyn and she can sit with him. One of you can come over about six tomorrow morning so the rest of us can have breakfast. We'll need people to sit with him all the time for the next two days I would think so you'll all get a chance if you want one. Now get yourselves over to the hotel and get some sleep."

The next morning, Laurie and Alice were in town bright and early. Laurie had gone to tell Alice what had happened because Hank had told her the whole story the night before. The two of them stopped by Adam's house and got some basic clothing and such for Adam and Lyn and also brought clothing for Scouser, Ben, Hoss, and Joe but thought that Hoss and Joe and probably Scouser would likely not be spending another night in town. They arrived as Lyn was leaving the restaurant with the Martins and Scouser, Hoss, and Joe. Ben was sitting with Adam. Alice and Laurie got out of the carriage quickly to run to their husbands. Hoss held Laurie in a firm embrace, but Joe gave Alice a passionate kiss.

"Joe, we're in the middle of town."

"Yes, and I'm your husband and everyone knows that. I missed you so much. Where's Maria?"

"All the children are with Aubrey. Michele is there too. Aubrey said it was no problem. She has Kim to help if need be. And Lyn, we have a passenger in back who insisted he had to come along."

AC climbed out of the carriage and stood with his fists on his hips and a defiant look on his face. He would see his father today and no one was going to stop him. Lyn looked at him and then at Hoss and Joe.

"I know you never knew Adam at this age, but can't you see him standing there just like that?"

Hoss and Joe had to laugh. If they ever were imagining Adam at six, this would be the picture they would have had. Lyn walked over to AC and wrapped her arms around him and his resolve faltered. It felt so good to hug his mother, and then the tears came.

"Is Papa going to die?"

"No, sweetie, but he is very sick."

"That's what you told me when he saved Uncle Hoss from the river but I heard you say later that you let me see him because you thought he wasn't going to make it. That meant you thought he was going to die, wasn't it?"

Lyn didn't want to lie to her son, but she didn't want to make him worry either.

"That was a different situation. This time he has an illness he had before. Remember the story we told you about how Papa was sick and he came to stay at my parents' home, and that's when I first met him?"

"Yes." was the hesitant answer.

"Well, he has that same sickness again. We know what to do with this one. Papa is going to be sick for a while, and then he will be very tired and have to rest a lot. By summer, I hope, he will be feeling better and get back to normal, everyday things. Until then, we are going to need your help."

"What can I do?"

"Right now, you can go sit with Grandpa. He's watching over Papa now. And you need to do whatever he tells you to do. All right?"

AC nodded vigorously and then ran to the doctor's office stopping on the porch to walk in with decorum. He had gotten his wish and he was going to see his father. He was shocked though when he did enter the room. His father's face was covered in sweat. He looked terrible and his eyes were closed. Grandpa Ben asked him to go get some cold water from the pump and he hurriedly complied. Then Ben showed him how to bathe his father's face, chest, and arms to help cool him. AC watched as Ben did the same from the other side and followed his lead exactly.

Outside, Alice and Laurie were explaining what they had learned from Aubrey as they packed up the items for Lyn and Adam.

"AC has been having terrible nightmares since you were kidnapped. He was afraid neither you nor Adam was coming home. He also does not believe that Maxwell is dead."

"That's a lot for a little boy to handle. But Adam is the best at talking with him about things like that, and he isn't up to doing any of that now. I'm not even sure Adam knows where he is right now."

"Lyn, if you tell Pa what's been going on with AC, I'm sure he would talk to him honestly and help him get over his worry. He did that a lot with us when we was growing up."

"Hoss is right. Pa can talk to him like he's grown up, and he'll be able to trust what he says."

Lyn made arrangements to get a ride home to see her children. Then she went inside to tell Ben what had been happening with AC and to ask Ben to talk honestly with him. She told AC she was going home to see the other children, but would be back within a few hours and he should stay with his grandfather. Lyn rode with Laurie and Alice and headed home to reassure her other children and then to come back to sit with her husband. She knew the next few months would be difficult but Adam would be well in time, and AC would learn to trust again.

 

Chapter 8

Adam awoke after two days at Doctor Martin's office and in a weak voice asked where he was. It was the first hint of awareness he had had for almost four days. Lyn was with him and told him about how he had relapsed with malaria and that he was staying at the doctor's office. Now that he had become conscious and fully aware of his surroundings, Paul would release him. AC heard his parents talking and awoke from his nap. He had helped the last two nights when his mother sat with his father so he took a nap each day. Adam was surprised when AC came to stand on the opposite side of the bed from Lyn.

"Papa, I missed you so much."

Adam moved his left arm to hold his son and AC wrapped his arms around his father and cried into his chest. Adam held him close and looked up at Lyn wondering why AC was crying. She mouthed 'Later' at him, and he nodded slightly.

"I'll get Doctor Paul. He said you could leave when you were fully conscious and aware. He has sent a telegram to San Francisco requesting quinine. It could be here today. Once we get that, you should be able to go home. For today, I think we could move over to the hotel. We already have a room there and so does your father. I'm certain he will let AC stay with him for a night or two."

The stage brought a package containing quinine with instructions for its use, and Doctor Martin started dosing Adam with it immediately. He wanted him to stay in town for a day or two until the quinine would start showing its effects. So Adam was to be moved to the room Lyn had, and AC packed up his things and moved into the room next door with his grandfather. When Scouser had visited Adam, Lyn had made a list of things including a couple of books that she wanted him to bring, and he arrived with those as they were preparing to move Adam. With his strength to rely on, moving Adam to the hotel happened easily.

Once Adam was in a bed in Lyn's room in the hotel, Scouser, Lyn, Ben, and AC sat in chairs and visited. Adam was an interested observer but didn't have the energy to participate. As the time for dinner approached, Adam's eyelids were fluttering and Lyn signaled everyone to be quiet. Once there was silence, it only took a moment and Adam's eyes closed as he fell into a healing sleep. Scouser whispered that he would take AC to dinner but Ben pointed at himself and Lyn nodded. Once AC and Ben left, Lyn explained that Ben needed to talk with AC. Upon hearing what the topics were, Scouser said he would give it a go too when he could. For the time being though he helped by going downstairs to get two dinners and brought them back to the room.

In the hotel restaurant, Ben and AC sat at a table near the back and relatively secluded from the other diners. Ben had asked if they could have some privacy.

"So, how are you handling all of this responsibility? Does it make you feel good or do you feel worried?"

AC thought for a time about how to answer that. As Ben watched him and realized what he was doing, he was reminded again of Adam as a small boy. But Adam never got to eat in a restaurant like this, and Ben had never been able to take the time to ask him how he was feeling about all the responsibilities he had had when he was so young. Ben realized that at this age, Adam had become the main caregiver for Hoss because his mother had been killed. Adam had lost the only mother he had known as well but there was no time for grieving. So usually when Ben talked with him, the questions were more practical or were to make Adam think about something he had done. He resolved to be sure to give AC all the time he needed to show his feelings. It wouldn't do to teach him to hide them like his father had done for far too long.

"I like it that Mama trusts me to help with Papa. But I miss Beth and the boys a lot. I wish I had time to do fun things like ride my pony. But I want to stay here with Papa until he can go home. I can do all those other things when I get home, but I can only help my Papa now."

"That's very good thinking. You're not worried any more that your Papa won't get well are you?"

"No, Mama and Papa both said that there won't be no secrets like that no more. Papa says I have excellent hearing but if I hear anything that's scary, I have to talk to him or Mama. Mama made me promise to do that. A promise is a promise so I have to. Papa says that a broken promise is a lie."

"Your Papa is a very smart man."

AC looked very proud at that statement. Ben wasn't sure if he should bring the subject of Maxwell up or not. Finally he felt he had to.

"You do know that Maxwell is dead and can't hurt you or your family any more, don't you?"

"Nope."

"But we told you that Candy and Uncle Joe shot him after your Mama shot him, and then your uncle Scouser shot him too."

"Uncle Scouser told us once before that he was dead only he wasn't."

"But this time, we all saw him dead. He can't come back any more."

"Papa told me about a bird called a phoenix. It burns up and then comes back. I think that Maxwell is like that. He'll be back just like the phoenix."

Ben realized that although AC was a brilliant child, he was still a child and held some childish ideas. He still had some trouble distinguishing reality from fiction.

"The phoenix is not real. It is a mythical bird. Did your Papa tell you that?"

"Yes, but in church, they said that if you believe, then it is true."

"But in church, we are talking about God, about Jesus, not a man like Maxwell."

"Yes, but what if Maxwell if the devil. We talk about the devil and evil in church and Maxwell is evil. Doesn't that mean he's a devil?"

Suddenly Ben felt overmatched in a philosophical discussion with a six-year-old. It was like all those conversations he had had over the years with Adam and many had turned out just as poorly as this one. Finally he had to admit defeat on this point and let AC's parents handle it.

"So, how's your steak? Is it done the way you like it?"

"It's just right, Grandpa. How's yours?"

At that point, Ben was glad that AC had the attention span of a six-year-old. At least he was spared trying to debate him. When they got back to the room, Ben whispered to Lyn that AC no longer feared for his father's life but still believed that Maxwell was out there. Scouser heard their conversation and decided to try himself.

"Hey, AC, you do know that I made sure Maxwell was dead this time. I checked his heart and it wasn't beating."

"Yes, and the phoenix gets burned all to ashes but it isn't dead, and it comes back. Maxwell is coming back too."

Adam heard the conversation. He resolved to find a way to explain this to his son. He knew about the nightmares because he had overheard Scouser and Lyn discussing them when he had his eyes closed but was awake. He didn't feel bad about them not telling him. They were trying to protect him, but he had to find a way to reassure his son. He would do it too but unfortunately it would probably be some time before he could manage it.

Within two days though, Doctor Martin gave Adam permission to move home. He was tolerating the quinine quite well and his fever had dissipated significantly as had the swelling of his liver and spleen. Paul prescribed no riding, no strenuous activity, lots of bed rest, and quiet. Adam wasn't sure he could have done the first two anyway, and the second two sounded just right by the time he was helped down to the carriage for the ride home. Scouser settled him in the back so that there would be no risk of him falling out. That was all right, but the stares of people who were walking by were very irritating to him. Lyn saw his look and handed him his hat and then spread a blanket over his legs and up to his chest. When he dropped his chin to his chest, no one could see him. AC sat up on the bench seat with Scouser who was driving and Lyn got into the back with Adam. Once out of town, he picked up his head and enjoyed the scenery.

Adam got quite a welcome home. Aubrey had the twins and Beth on the porch waiting for him to arrive. There were colored streamers decorating the porch posts. As Scouser helped Adam to the house, he asked if he could sit on the porch for a bit with his children. Scouser and Lyn knew he needed to get upstairs to bed, but he needed his children more at this point so they agreed he could stay for a half hour. He held each of the twins for a short time with Lyn quite close just in case he weakened. Then Beth came and sat on his lap and chattered on about what she had been doing. She had gained a remarkable vocabulary for one so young, and Adam began to wonder if she was as smart as her mother. Finally, Adam looked at Lyn and nodded. He knew he had no reserves of energy and needed to rest. Scouser helped him up and by the time they got to the stairs, he almost had to carry him up to his bedroom. He was home now though and on his way to recovery.

Early one June morning, Ben rode over to Adam's house. He hadn't been there since the first week Adam had been home. He got regular reports from Hoss who had visited Adam often before the cattle drive took Hoss away for weeks. Ben wanted to see for himself how his son was doing because Adam had been so weak those first days at home he could only visit a short time with anyone before he needed to rest again. When he got to the house, Lyn and Beth were sitting on the porch cleaning up some early season beans and peas from the garden.

"Good morning, and how are two of my most favorite ladies this morning?"

"Good morning, Grandpa. We're gonna have peas and beans for lunch."

"I hope you are going to have more than that." Seeing the disappointed look on the little girl's face though, Ben amended his statement. "Although peas and beans sounds like a delicious lunch." Beth smiled in acknowledgement of his appreciation of her plans.

"Good morning, Ben. Adam is awake. The boys are with him. Go on up."

Ben walked up the stairs and could hear Adam's voice as he got to the top. He wondered at Lyn leaving two rambunctious toddlers with Adam in his weakened state but had to smile as he got to the open bedroom door. There were Mikey and Nicky sitting on either side of Adam who was propped up with pillows on the bed. Each of them was leaning on him with a hand on his chest. He had a hand on each of them and was telling stories of Australian wildlife. He described in colorful details the 'duck' who swam like a fish, the large 'rabbit' they called a kangaroo with a pocket on its tummy where it could keep its baby, and the cute huggable little bear who lived in a tree and liked to be cuddled. When Adam talked about the kangaroo, he pulled up each of the boys shirts and rubbed their bellies and said 'Not a kangaroo. No pocket.' Then the twins pulled down the blanket exposing his stomach, rubbed his stomach, and said 'No roo.' AC sat on the end of the bed as mesmerized as his little brothers. He remembered some of what was being described, but his father made it all seem so much more magical.

Ben felt Lyn's hand on his back as she came up behind him.

"I've told him he needs to write those stories in a book for the children. They all like to hear these stories so much. He can tell Mikey and Nicky those stories over and over again. In fact if he stops, they will urge him on with 'More, more' until he relents and tells the stories over again."

"Aren't you worried that those two will tire him too much?"

"That's AC's job. He stays with Adam when the boys are up here, and when he sees his father getting tired, it's his job to take the boys off the bed and get them downstairs. He's been very diligent in helping out that way. He knows he's helping his father to get well again."

"How about the other issue?"

"He still has some nightmares about Maxwell. Adam says he has some ideas about that but can't do anything until he's able to be up and about."

"How soon will that be?"

"He's been spending part of each day downstairs after he gets himself dressed. He'll be down for lunch. Then he usually sits outside and reads for a while as the twins are sleeping. Sometimes he reads aloud if AC wants to hear the story. Beth will spend some time with him and chatter about almost anything. That's easy because all she expects him to do is listen and nod or smile now and then. He tries to stay up through dinner and makes it most days. He's still easily fatigued yet so he doesn't manage it every day though. Scouser helps him up the stairs when he's ready to retire for the night."

"Who helps him downstairs for lunch?"

"That he's managing on his own. After a good night's sleep and a restful morning, he can do it now. He is getting better. Will you stay for lunch?"

"Well, I thought you would never ask. Of course. We are having something more than peas and beans I hope."

Lyn and Ben both chuckled, except Lyn knew how disappointed Beth would be to find that Kim had prepared chicken and gravy with corn bread too.

 

Chapter 9

Gradually Adam began to do more and more. By the time Hoss was back from the cattle drive, he and Adam were able to take a ride to the lake. It was an early July day and the brothers kicked off their boots, pulled off their socks, rolled up their pant legs, and waded in the water like they did when they were kids.

"Hey, Adam, you remember that time we was diving and swimming here in only what God gave us, and Joe brought Becky here and she saw us all nekkid?"

"Oh, I couldn't forget that day for a long time. Thanks for bringing that memory back."

"Yeah, Joe was sure mad."

"You up for a hunting and fishing trip?"

"You sure you're up to it?"

"Not entirely, that's why I asked you to come along."

Hoss laughed then. Adam was always giving those back door shots just the same way he gave back door praise. Seemed he had trouble just out and saying what he was actually thinking.

"You gonna tell me the real reason or do I have to guess?"

"I want to take AC along. I want him to see the difference between life and death. He still thinks that Maxwell can come back to hurt us so he has nightmares yet. Not every day, but he has several every week."

"Would you mind if I asked Jamie to come along? He had an awful lot of work to do when we was all gone. I don't think he's fully recovered yet."

"Didn't Pa do something for him for taking on all that responsibility as a seventeen-year-old?"

"Nah, Pa praised him and said he did just as well as you did when you was that age and took over the ranch for months while Pa was grieving."

"Ouch."

"Oh yeah. I don't think Jamie dared ask for time off or anything after that."

"I was thinking of going to the northwest lineshack. There's only two bunks there. Do you think Jamie could sleep on the floor? That's where AC will be sleeping but he's only six."

"I think he'll be fine with that, but just in case, I won't tell him until we get there. That's a good spot too. Good fishing there and usually lots of small game. We should be eating well."

"Does it always come back to food with you?"

"Well I gotta keep up my energy. Michelle is starting to be very active and I have to keep up with her. She's crawling all over the place and pulling herself up on things, and I need to help out Laurie."

Adam looked at Hoss speculatively.

"When is she due?"

"Now how in tarnation did you know that? I just don't know how you do that."

Adam did his classic smirk. To tell the truth, sometimes he didn't even know how he knew. It just seemed that certain words or how they were said triggered his brain into jumping to a conclusion that was usually correct.

"She's due at Christmas. I'm hoping for a boy this time. Sure would be nice to have one like AC. That boy is just amazing. It's like having a young you around all over again."

"Yeah, and that scares me a little."

"Why would that scare you?"

"You forget. Only I know how much trouble I was capable of. I just hope we can teach enough values to AC like Pa did with us to keep him out of big trouble."

Hoss had to laugh. Adam had gotten into trouble when he was younger and often was able to keep Pa from knowing but not always. Unlike Joe who usually got into trouble because of his temper or falling in love at the drop of a hat, Adam got into trouble by trying things that were more adult than he was. On occasion, Hoss talked himself into going along. They had had several great adventures that Pa still didn't know about.

"Adam, do you think we're ever going to tell Pa where a bunch of our hunting trips actually ended up?"

"Nope. Let sleeping dogs lie."

The brothers got their boots back on and headed home. On the following Monday, Adam and AC arrived at the main house of the Ponderosa ready to go. Hoss, Jamie, and the blueys were by the barn as the men finished loading a packhorse. Then the four headed out for their trip after Hoss gave all the hugs and kisses he could to his wife and daughter. Ben slapped his sons on the back and wished them well.

"Hey, Adam, how come you didn't invite Joe to come? I mean it's a brothers' trip and all."

"Actually, it's a guys trip and I invited AC to come along, and Hoss invited you. So I guess it was up to you to invite Joe. I hope he's not too disappointed that you forgot to do that."

Jamie looked at Adam who was so serious looking and then at Hoss who was smothering his laugh. Then he knew he was being kidded and laughed too which made Adam smile. Once they arrived at the cabin, Adam started training AC into how you set up a cabin for four males who were going to hunt and fish. AC thought it was a great adventure that he could sleep on the floor in front of the fire, but Jamie was miffed when he knew he would have to sleep there too with a six-year-old. The only good part was that Banger and Bush would sleep there too. Jamie loved those dogs.

"Hey, older brother, it's too late to hunt for today but how about some fish for dinner? Think you can catch us some?"

Jamie and AC looked mystified. They hadn't packed any poles and there weren't any at the cabin. When Adam nodded yes, Hoss looked very pleased though. Adam walked out of the cabin and headed to the creek and Hoss was by his side. Jamie looked at AC who shrugged. He had no idea what his father was going to do either.

Once they got to the creek, Hoss laid down next to a tree and participated in his second most favorite part of fishing: the nap. AC and Jamie watched as Adam rolled up his shirtsleeve nearly to his shoulder, lay down on the creek bank, and put his whole arm in the water. They asked what he was doing but got no answer. Hoss told them to sit and watch and not to get too close to where Adam was. They sat that way for nearly twenty minutes and suddenly Adam rolled violently to his side and pitched a fish at the two boys who screamed and scrambled out of the way. Hoss nearly had a hernia laughing at them. He told them to sit back down and let Adam do some more Paiute style fishing.

"Oh, Joe told me he did that. He never said he grabbed fish and threw em at ya though."

"Uncle Hoss, how does he catch them?"

"Your Papa was friends with some Paiute boys when he was young. They taught him lots of stuff including how to hold your hand in the stream and when a fish swims close enough, you grab and throw. No talking and no moving. Joe never could do it because he cain't sit still that long."

"How about you, Uncle Hoss?"

"Ifn I stay that still for that long, AC, I'm sleeping."

All three laughed and then screamed again as another fish came flying in. Within a little over an hour, there were four large fish on the bank. They were lying in the grass and the setting sun was making their scales glisten. Adam stood up and walked over to the fish as the boys were admiring them.

"Well, AC, are they dead so we can clean them and cook them up for our dinner?"

"Yes, Papa, they aren't moving or breathing so they must all be dead."

Adam surveyed the fish for a time and then picked one of them up. He walked to the stream and beckoned AC to join him. Once AC was there, and Jamie too out of curiosity, Adam reached down into the stream and gently held the fish in the water for a short time. Suddenly the fish splashed out of his hands and swam away. AC was shocked.

"That fish only looked dead, AC."

Now let's clean up the other ones. Adam pulled a knife from a scabbard at his belt and proceeded to slit each fish down the middle of its belly and removed all the entrails. Once that was done, he slid a long piece of grass through the gills of each fish and then tied it creating a nice stringer of fish to take back to the cabin.

"AC, are these fish dead now?"

"Yes, Papa."

"If I put one in the water, would it swim away without a heart or a stomach?"

"No, it can't because it's dead."

"That first fish was like Maxwell when Scouser thought he killed him. He looked dead but he was alive and that's why he could come back to attack us. These three fish are like him though after he was shot in the heart and stomach. No one can live through that. We put him under the ground and piled rocks and stones on his grave. He's dead and he's never coming back now."

AC looked very thoughtful. It would take a few more lessons like this first one for him to be able to accept the reality of Maxwell's death and give up his magical thinking with the phoenix and the devil. But he was a very intelligent boy, and he did learn this lesson well. Hoss wanted to write this one down in case he needed it with one of his children some day, but then he figured he could just ask Adam to tell the story.

Adam taught Jamie to fish the Paiute way and was impressed by his skill as was Hoss. It would be something Jamie could use to tease Joe when they got back too, and both men smiled a little every time they thought about that. Hoss and Jamie went out hunting to try to take down a deer, but never saw one they wanted close enough to get it. Adam taught AC how to set snares and traps, and each day, they provided the meat for dinner. AC learned how to skin and gut rabbits and squirrels, and how to clean fish that they often ate for breakfast or lunch.

By the seventh day, when it was time to pack up to travel home, Adam and Hoss agreed they ought to do this every year and actually do the hunting trip their father thought they were doing. Jamie and AC were so proud that they were to be included in the annual trip. In many ways, this was the first brother experience for Adam and Jamie. They started to talk a lot on this trip. Adam was impressed with how intelligent Jamie was, and Jamie was impressed with everything that Adam knew. He was aware of Adam's accomplishments with music and business as well as architecture and engineering but was amazed at his skill as a hunter and fisherman. To learn that he knew quite a bit of Paiute and had spent time with them hunting and fishing as a youth was something that he had not known about his oldest brother before. Hoss was pretty happy to see the developing relationship between Adam and Jamie. He felt that Adam could really help the young man grow and develop.

On the ride home, Jamie had some questions for Hoss.

"Is it true that Adam killed a gunfighter in a gunfight?"

"More than one actually."

"Then why does everyone always talk about Joe's shooting and not Adam's?"

"Adam always hated the violence. He'll tell you he remembers the faces of every man he has killed. He just was never comfortable with it. He knows it's necessary sometimes, but he's never been proud of being fast. He'll tell you it's just another way to stay alive and protect the ones you love."

"Who's faster: Joe or Adam?"

"Never want to see that put to the test again."

"Again? Who won the first time?"

"Well they was both shooting at six cans each on a fence rail. At the signal they each drew and fired six shots. Joe was faster by at least a half-second in drawing and in shooting. Adam shot all six cans off the fence and Joe hit five. So what do you think? Who won?"

"That's like comparing apples and peaches. Nobody won and nobody lost I guess."

"Some advice: never ask the two of them that question."

Behind them, Adam was riding next to AC who had questions about everything, and then asked the question Adam was expecting.

"When can I shoot a gun?"

"Do you need to shoot a gun for some reason?"

"Well not that I know right now. But what if I do need to and I don't know how?"

"Tell you what: you ask your mother and I will back her decision completely."

AC was disappointed by that. He knew his mother would make him wait a long time. He thought that at least he had learned how to set snares and traps. That was a start. He also had not had a nightmare in the whole week. He couldn't wait to tell his Mama that. Of course, he didn't know why they had stopped, but he was certainly glad they had. Adam's lesson had sunk in to his subconscious without him being aware he was learning something of such great import. Lyn was even more thrilled when she found out, and hugged and kissed Adam with intensity she seldom showed around the children.

AC shared all the stories of what he and his Papa had done that week. Adam shared Hoss' news and got a little worried when he saw the look on Lyn's face. She saw his frown and smiled, and he knew. As AC continued to tell his tales, Adam walked into his study and pulled out the house plans and started a drawing on his sketchpad of how to add another bedroom to the house.


End file.
